Today's products are increasingly complex to set up and operate. Often, the products are accompanied with detailed instructions that may be daunting for a user to follow. in other cases, a user may discard instructions after an initial set up of a product. In yet other cases, it may be difficult to determine what product accessories are required for a product. In each of these cases, the user's ability to operate the product may be hampered by a lack of information about the product or an inability to use the product. This in turn may affect the user's experience with the product and the user's perception of the manufacturer of the product.